


Day 1: Trypophobia

by orphan_account



Series: Feartober Prompts (Abandoned) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween Challenge, Horror, October Prompt Challenge, Phobias, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trypophobia is described as the fear of holes or clusters of holesTriggers: Strong description of physical reactions to fear, implied deaths, and swearing
Series: Feartober Prompts (Abandoned) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947484





	Day 1: Trypophobia

Chris couldn’t bring himself to look at it. His friends nudged his arm and pointed enthusiastically to the strange plant they found but he ignored them. He ignored the shouts that amounted to “look at this plant, dude, it’s so fucking weird” to stare at a nearby tree. He couldn’t look at the plant. None of them should be looking at it. Chris scratched at his leg, “Guys, let’s just go…guys?” The sounds of his friends’ voices had vanished. Chris looked around, but there was no sign of them anywhere. It was just him and the strange plant. Did it suddenly get darker out? When had his body started trembling? When had he become soaked in sweat? When did his heartbeat become the only thing Chris could hear? His stomach heaved and caused Chris to let out a choked, gagging sound. He could’ve sworn he heard someone chuckle at him, “This isn’t funny, guys. Stop fucking with me and let’s go home.” Twigs crunched underfoot as Chris moved around the clearing cautiously. Every little noise caused a spike of panic to constrict his chest. Chris stopped at the sound of a hissing noise. His heart froze. It was a familiar sound, but it was by no means comforting. It felt like it took an eternity for his body to turn around to face the plant.

  


It was looking at him. Staring at him. Chris could scarcely hear his own gasping breaths as he stared back. The plant was a round, green pod that looked like it had been sliced in half. Holes decorated the front where small green pellets with small black dots on the front laid. Anyone else, including his friends, would’ve mistaken the pellets for seeds but Chris knew better. They weren’t seeds. They were eyes. His stomach heaved again as the stench of rot filled the air and that hissing laugh came back. The black dots shrunk and made the eyes look highly amused. Chris fell to his knees, body shuddering, and glared at the seemingly innocent thing, “What did you do to them…what the fuck did you do to them?!” The laugh exploded into a loud bellow. Hot tears ran down Chris’s face and he struggled to breathe. He allowed his forehead to fall to the damp soil, “No, no, no, no, no! Why?! Why won’t you leave my friends alone?!” The “plant” tilted its head by shifting over to one side. Its laughter hadn’t stopped. Chris cried into the dirt. His body felt overwhelmed. Every instinct screamed at him to run. He was in danger and that thing in front of him was too disgusting to even be near. But he couldn’t move. All he could do was cry, “…why can’t anyone else see you?”

  


Most people considered Chris to be a normal guy. He was friendly, funny, and kind to everyone. Yet, there was no thing that no one could seem to understand. Chris despised cluster of holes. It seemed as though his entire body would shudder and revolt against the sight. Whenever anyone asked, though, Chris would brush them off with a shaky smile. They didn’t need to know about the “plant” that seemingly no one else saw. They didn’t need to know about the rotting smell still stuck in his nose. They didn’t need to know about the thing that kept finding him again and again. It was fine with Chris that everyone else laughed about it. Regardless of what others thought about it, there would be no removing that horrified, disgusted feeling he got whenever his eye caught a cluster of holes. A reminder of that monster that has been following him since he was a small boy.


End file.
